


Try Try Again

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sort Of, angsty arguments, other people show up but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: Pre Survivor Series 2019Even though she comes in peace, the Raw women’s champion isn’t exactly prepared for what’s in store when she pays an impromptu visit to an opposing locker room. What she had hoped would be a smooth interaction turns into a harsh reality check.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Try Try Again

Upon entering the locker room, she can’t say she was expecting any kind of warm welcome given the circumstances. Becky is, however, taken slightly off guard by the immediate tension in the room and the four pairs of eyes glaring in her direction. 

The group slowly converges on her and she subconsciously grips her title just a little tighter. She’s not intimidated by these women, not in the slightest, but Becky is a smart woman. She recognizes when she is at the disadvantage and she knows she is currently beaten by the numbers game. Needless to say, perhaps this wasn’t a good idea after all.

“Are you lost? Last I checked the nasty locker room was on the other side.” 

Becky’s jaw ticks and _god_ how she doesn’t miss the grating sound of Lacey’s voice. Every time she opens her mouth Becky is sure her ears start bleeding.

_‘And everyone says I’m the one that sounds funny...’_

Lifting her chin, she engages Lacey in a stare down. She decides that if this does end up coming to blows, she’s definitely going to be decking Evans first before any of the others can get a hit in. 

“I’m not here looking for any trouble.” Becky speaks calmly, making sure to make eye contact with all four of the women surrounding her. She makes the mistake of holding the gaze of Nikki Cross just a little too long and the wild look in her eyes is enough to send a small chill down Becky’s spine.

“Well you might’ve found it if you don’t tell us why you’re here.” Dana speaks up over the rest of the group.

Becky puts on a faux smile and tilts her head. “I’m here on business. I’ve come to see your captain.”

No one speaks after that and the group separates and turns just long enough for Becky to catch a glimpse of said captain in question reclining nonchalantly in a chair, pretending to be oblivious to the entire altercation. Before she can even open her mouth to say anything she finds her personal space invaded and _oh_ that’s a glare she’s definitely familiar with.

“Great. Now that you’ve _seen_ her, you can go.”

Carmella may be the only person in the room privy to why she’s really there in the first place. The look she’s receiving from the other woman is almost enough to send Becky through the door back towards her own locker room clear on the other side of the arena.

“That wasn’t a request.”

As the group of women advance on her more quickly, Becky drops her title from her shoulder now gripping it even tighter. She convinced herself as soon as she walked in that she’s not above using it as a weapon in a 1 on 4 fight-

“ _Hey_! Girls c’mon, it’s fine...”

The women seemingly pause and glance back at their captain who is now standing with her arms folded tightly. Becky can’t help but roll her eyes at the histrionics. Leave it Sasha to almost leave her hung out to dry until the very last second.

_‘Ever the drama queen, that one...’_

Sasha briefly makes eye contact with their impromptu intruder before she nods to the rest of her team.

“She says she’s not looking for trouble. Give us the room to talk. It’ll be a quick conversation.” The last part of her statement was directed at Becky herself.

The Smackdown women hesitate for a moment before they start to leave the room, but not before sending one last glare at the champion on their way out.

Carmella is the last of the group to leave and heads over to Sasha instead. She whispers something quietly and it’s enough to soften Sasha’s hardened expression she wore only seconds prior. She nods her head and gives Carmella’s hand a small squeeze from where it’s resting on her shoulder.

“We’ll be right outside in the hall Sash...”is all Becky is able to make out. As she is leaving, Carmella shoots her one last look of disgust before purposely bumping her shoulder. Becky clenches her jaw and waits for the door to close before she says anything.

“I didn’t know Carmella became your lead guard dog.” She grumbles towards the now closed door of the room. She turns back around and startles under Sasha’s glare and she swears the room just got twenty degrees colder.

She hadn’t thought this far ahead back when she made the decision to come here. Hell, on the way over she wasn’t even sure she would get this far. But now here she is, right where she had wanted to be and not a damn thing to say.

Suddenly, Becky feels like a school boy who is standing in front of his long time crush for the first time. She’s always amazed at how Sasha is quite literally the most beautiful woman in the world, even when she looks like she’s plotting to rip your throat out.

“You uh, look good.... I mean you _always_ look good. Great actually. But tonight I mean,” Becky sighs gestures silently hoping to bring an end to her rambling. “You look gorgeous. Blue really is a good color on you.”

“Becky what do you want?” Sasha sounds almost exasperated and that’s not what she was expecting.

“Nothing? I mean, I just came to wish you good luck on your match, is all.”

“You came to wish me luck on a match where the ending is predetermined? Great. Thanks. Really needed that.” 

Becky definitely wasn’t expecting it to go down like this and she tilts her head back letting her own exasperation show.

“Right I get it. You’re in a mood, I can respect that. Maybe I should try this again when-“

“I’m in a mood? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Sasha is no stranger to arguing with Becky. Their on-again, off-again relationship has made damn sure of that. They have broken up twice before and in the back of her mind, Sasha feels that their brief altercation so far could be sending them for a third.

Stepping forward, she jabs a finger into Becky’s chest.

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to just come in here after so long and disrupt everything that I have going on and suddenly make everything my fault.”

“‘After so long’? Sasha what does that even mean? We spoke yesterday!”

“Yeah after I called you and you finally remembered to answer your fucking phone!” Sasha hadn’t realized she was screaming until she heard her own echo. She takes a step back and folds her arms once more and it’s a motion Becky recognizes. She’s retreating and Becky knows netter than anyone that once Sasha’s walls come up, there’s very little anyone can do to work their way in. Sasha’s next words are so quiet she almost misses them. 

“I haven’t seen you since Hell in a Cell.”

Becky is confused and she knows it’s showing on her face. She blinks owlishly several times before shaking her head. “Sasha we talked-“

“I haven’t _seen_ you, Becky.” Sasha laughs mirthlessly and gestures off handedly to the title over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’ve been off showboating around being _The Man_ and I literally haven’t seen you.”

Becky unconsciously becomes defensive and she prepares to meet Sasha’s snarky attitude with her own. How dare she dumb everything she’s worked so hard for down to simply showboating?

“Is that what this is about? It’s about Hell in a Cell? Or does it go back to Clash? Because you’re sure acting like you’ve got a problem with the opportunities I’ve gotten. Is that it Sasha? Are you jeal-“

_***SMACK*** _

The echo of the stinging slap surprises both women. Becky, that it happened and Sasha, that she did it. Sasha, however, is the first to recover.

“This has absolutely nothing to do with what you think you have going on. This has to do with how full of yourself you’ve become because of it.”

Becky, too proud to reach up and rub at the hand mark she knows is on her face, rolls her eyes again. “Full of myself? That’s real cute coming from someone who calls herself ‘The Boss’ and parades around singing about how rich she is. Look if this is about the title...”

Sasha groans and uses the opportunity from Becky’s lackadaisical attitude to snatch said title and toss it in her empty chair. To her surprise, though she doesn’t show it, Becky doesn’t immediately go after the belt.

“This is not about your fucking title! This is about the fact that I let you charm me into doing this with you again after you’re the one that left me to begin with. You. Left. Me. And then I come back and suddenly you want to act like nothing happened after months. You tell me you love me and I believe you and we end up in your bed and I’m supposed to think this time is different. Joke’s on me because it is different. You’re different.”

Becky opens and closes her mouth several times. “I...I’m not different.” She shakes her head and she’s unsure who she is trying to convince, Sasha or herself.

This has always been the biggest hurdle in their relationship. They’re both so stubborn and so hardheaded that often times when emotions are high it is damn near impossible for them to get through to each other. Sasha is beginning to recognize this as one of those times.

“Back when you were on Smackdown you used to call me at least twice a day. Now I’m lucky if I can even get you to text me back.” Sasha pauses as she takes a deep breath. “The last time I saw you was that night after Hell in a Cell, and when I woke up the next morning you were gone. I didn’t see you at the draft, or any time after that while I was recovering. No. The last time I saw you, you left your own girlfriend feeling like she was pity sex because you ‘had to run’.”

That’s when it hits. Becky hangs her head and all those missed calls and FaceTimes come flooding back. In her efforts to be the greatest champion the company has ever seen, she completely neglected to clue in to the fact that she was being a deplorable girlfriend. Sasha didn’t deserve that. She deserved so much better than that.

“Sash, Baby...I...” she sighs and reaches out. Her heart sinks even further when Sasha flinches away from her. “I’m...I didn’t realize...”

“You didn’t...and that’s why it hurts so much.” This time it’s Sasha who sighs. “Becks, I don’t know if we can keep doing this.”

Becky is alarmed and she quickly begins shaking her head. She once again reaches out for her lover’s hand, silently thankful when it isn’t snatched away. She did this. It’s her own fault that she’s here, and now she has to find a way out of it that doesn’t hurt them both.

“I did this to you. I’m such a fuck up and you deserve so much better than me. God, anyone can take one look at us and they’d immediately know I don’t deserve you.”

“Becky-“

“Listen I can’t even begin with I’m sorry because I know that’s not enough. I also know that I have absolutely no right to ask for another chance. Not after all of this and especially not after how I’ve treated you in the past. But I want this to work this time because I love you. Sasha I love you so much it hurts and I can’t stand even the idea of you walking away from me.”

”Becky I...” 

Sasha falls silent. They’ve been here before; Becky realizing she’s screwed up and she begs for another chance to make it right. The passion and the pleading in her voice. That damn accent. All enough to charm Sasha and make her fall head over heels all over again. But this time it’s different.

It’s different because she can see the sincerity and the resignation in Becky’s eyes. The sincerity of the apology but also the resignation in the event that it isn’t accepted. She’s taking responsibility and holding herself accountable and it’s something Sasha has waited so long for.

“I know I’m not the easiest to be with...” she admits and it’s true. She knows her own temper is damn near legendary; not necessarily something she is proud of.

That had been the biggest concern to most (most coming in the form of one Charlotte Flair who didn’t want to see her two closest friends hurt each other) when she and Becky had first started dating years ago. How could two people so different yet so alike at the same time manage a functional relationship? It took some time and even with two break ups under their belt, they somehow managed to make it work.

And that’s what Sasha wants. No. Needs. She _needs_ it to work. She admitted to herself a long time ago that she needs Becky.

“I...want this to work this time. I really do.” Sasha mumbles intertwining their fingers. She fails at fighting off a small smile when she feels Becky relax.

Taking her chances, Becky carefully pulls Sasha into a hug, thankful when she doesn’t receive resistance or god forbidanother slap in response.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispers, lightly tangling her fingers in the blue strands of hair she’s grown to love so much.

The two remain in silence just holding each other. It’s a moment that hasn’t been shared between the two in such a long time and Becky mentally kicks herself and she damn near forgot what this felt like. She pulls back slightly and rests her forehead against Sasha’s. She so desperately wants to close the last bit of distance between them, but after tonight she doesn’t want to overstep.

Sasha senses this and moves to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. It will have to do for any and Becky definitely isn’t going to do any complaining.

“We really need to talk...” Sasha murmurs, as she absentmindedly straightens the collar of Becky’s jacket. “You can come over tonight if you want...but just to talk.”

“Talking...yeah talking is good.” Becky hums, planting a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. She pulls away with a small smirk tugging at her lips. “Do you think it would be a good idea to call off your guard dog? We both got pretty loud for a bit there. I’m sure she’s been dying to bust down the door.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and gives Becky a decent swat to the shoulder. “Stop calling her my guard dog. She’s just being a good friend.” Sasha steps away and matches Becky’s smirk with a more devious one of her own. “Besides, Mella’s been dying to get her hands on you ever since you started talking shit about Bayley. You’ll _‘keep an eye on Bayley’_? Becky, seriously?”

Becky groans. “It wasn’t even me! It was Shayna...mostly...”

“Uh huh...”

“ _It was!_ ”

Sasha picks up the Raw title and begins to pass it back to it’s owner but she snatches it away at the last second.

“Promise me you won’t let this thing ever get in the way of what we have....or I’ll run it over with my car and tell everyone you did it.”

Becky huffs and takes her title back before swinging it over her shoulder. “I wouldn’t put it past you.” She mumbles, grinning when Sasha simply quirks an eyebrow in response. “I promise. The Man only belongs to one woman.” She pauses and glances at her belt. “Even though she is a wee bit more shiny than you Sash. Gee I don’t know. Do I have time to think about this?”

“Nope. You already promised. No take backs. Now get out of here you jerk. I have a match I need to get ready for and thanks to you I have to redo my makeup.” Sasha declares as she begins nudging Becky towards the door.

“I kind of like the streaky mascara look. It kinda gives you an edge.”

“Out!”

“Okay okay! I’m going!” Becky pauses and gives her another soft smile. “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“You better. The Boss cleared her very busy schedule just for you.” Sasha shoots back with a mock glare.

Being on separate brands with separate crazy schedules hasn’t been easy on them in the slightest, but they have always found some way to make it work before. This time will be no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello out there! I am, well, incredibly new at this here so all mistakes are definitely mine. I have absolutely no idea where this story came from. I’m kind of in love with this pairing and wouldn’t mind seeing it reborn from ashes. Anyway, if anyone out there actually read this I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
